In the coin vending machine industry it has long been known to place articles to be vended in a vertical stack, and then in response to the customer's insertion of coins into the machine to eject the bottommost article in a horizontal direction from the stack so that it will move through a slide to a location where the customer can reach it.
A need has arisen for a machine that will efficiently dispense cardboard boxes containing, for example, powdered soap. These boxes are of different size and configuration than the items that have hitherto usually been dispensed in coin vending machines.
The present invention relates to a dispensing mechanism for dispensing boxed goods, such as boxes of powdered soap, which is efficient in operation, will not damage the boxes being dispensed, is economical to manufacture, and has a long useful life requiring little or no maintenance.
Thus the object and purpose of the invention is to provide a novel method for dispensing boxed goods which is efficient in operation, and which utilizes an apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture and reliable and trouble-free.